The Cherry Blossom
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: AU..One-shot for Vesper chan's contest.. "As much as I want my freedom, I couldn't survive out there. I have lived a sheltered life since I was taken. Everyone knows about me, Gaara." GaaSaku. Full summary inside.


****

Woo! Alright-y! BulletGirl-Cherryblossom here to rock your world! Not really, but that's okay!

_This is a one-shot for the contest Vesper chan is having. I hope I do okay D:_

Summary: Taken from her home and sold into prostitution, Sakura doesn't know much of life out of a brothel. When someone comes to her and offers her a chance to go back to her mother, she doesn't know whether to jump for joy, or recoil at the thought of disgracing others and being out in the world once more.

**A little warning though. Coarse language included. :]**

And of course, it's GaaSaku. Read on my people. Read on.

**__**

-------------------------

__

Do you know who I am?

Good, neither do I.

Got nothing to say

(I got nothing to say)

But if you pay me I can play the fool

****

------------------------

Sakura lay splayed out on her bed. She blinked her eyes, disoriented for a bit before she rose up on her elbows, giving a jaw splitting yawn before climbing off her silk sheets. She pulled on her robe as she heard footsteps heading in her direction. Looking at the clock, it said that it was seven in the morning, just a mere hour before the men would be coming.

The person knocked on her door twice, waiting for some acknowledgement. Sakura lifted away a curtain to look out her window, and out to the front of the brothel, where she could clearly see the freshly trimmed copse.

"Come in," she finally said, her back still facing the door.

"Good morning, my dear Sakura," someone said, placing a tray on her small table.

"To what do I own your presence in my quarters, Orochimaru?" Sakura asked, glaring out the window.

"Face me when you are talking, my Cherry Blossom."

Sakura closed her eyes, sighing, and turning around to face the man.

"What?" She asked again.

"Why are you not into your gown I got you?" Orochimaru asked, frowning.

"Does it really matter if I have my pajamas on instead of the gown?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "The clothing is going to come off any way you put it."

Orochimaru gave a tight, suppressed chuckle.

"The men like to see their girls all dressed up pretty beforehand you know. Get the gown and put it on. I brought you your favorite breakfast. Eggs and toast. Eat up." He ordered, leaving the room and slamming the door.

"Bastard," Sakura muttered, walking over to her small table.

She grabbed the plate of food and ate slowly, willing that time would stop. However, each day she knew it would not. She shook her head at Orochimaru's behavior. He was the one who owned the brothel of course, so he thought he was God!

__

Maybe we should just make a statue in his honor or something! I'm sure he'd be pleased to no ends with that!

Sakura inwardly scoffed. She finished her meal and placed her plate back on her table. She pulled out the gown Orochimaru had given her the day before. It was of the finest red silk, embroidered with golden thread. Shrugging out of her robe and out of her pajamas, she relished the feeling of the smooth silk on her body.

She cleared away the tray and plate, placing them under her bed so she could give them to whoever came to her room later. Looking at the clock, she was ready for the first man to come up to her room. She lay, lounging on her bed when three strong knocks resounded through her ears.

"Enter," she ordered softly.

When he opened the door, there stood a man Sakura had not seen for a while. Every time he came to the brothel, he always came for her, ever since she was fourteen. That was five years ago, and this man was twenty-four to her nineteen.

"Well," she purred, grinning. "This is quite a surprise. I wasn't expecting to see you for at least another year since you just got married...Itachi."

-

-

-

-

"What the fuck do you mean you're working at the whorehouse?!" Gaara yelled at his sister as she stood in the kitchen, drinking some tea.

"It's called a brothel first off, Gaara. Secondly, it's not what you think." Temari said, trying to calm her enraged brother.

"Not what I think?! _Not what I think?!_ Well what the fuck am I supposed to think when I hear men talking about going to Temari at the Orochimarus Suna Palace?!"

"Calm down Gaara. Shit, you're going to wake citizens miles away in Konoha." Temari said, running a hand down her face, tiredly

"I don't care! Explain! Now! Or so help me I'll go the fuck down there and burn the damn place to the ground!"

Gaara could just imagine the place going up in flames, the smoke rising like a beacon in the night. He grinned evilly.

"Gaara, I'm your tutelary. And as such, I must provide for you and Kankuro. Thats why I'm working down there."

"Selling your fucking body is not work, Temari! It's disgusting, vile, and just all plain wrong. And what kind of bull shit is that? Providing for me and Kankuro? You know Father's death provided us with everything we need." Gaara hissed.

"I'm not selling my fucking body! If you would just listen and stop fucking interrupting me, then I can tell you why I'm really there." She set her tea down and glared at her younger brother.

"Listening."

"You remember the Konoha village leader, Lady Tsunade?"

"And?" Gaara asked.

"On our last visit there with Father, I noticed a picture of her and young pink haired girl. I asked her about it when you all left, and she said that was her daughter. At the age of eight, her daughter Sakura was stolen out of their home and hasn't been seen since."

"Okay. I'm not really following you, Temari."

"Gaara, there's a girl there with pink hair! How many people do you know with pink hair? She's called _The Cherry Blossom_ and men pay through the noses to get a half hour with her!"

"And I care about some whore because?"

"Don't you see, Gaara?! If I can save her from there and return her to Lady Tsunade, Orochimaru can finally get arrested! It's not illegal per say to have a brothel, but kidnapping and human trafficking is."

"How do you think you'll get her out of there?" Gaara asked, his mind at ease now.

"They cosset Sakura so much because she's the one that rakes in the most money. She never goes anywhere alone, except to walk down the hallways and talk to the other girls. I need a man to get in there and talk some sense into Sakura, and I know just who'll do it." Temari answered, grinning.

"Please tell me you're talking about Kankuro," Gaara lightly begged.

Temaris grin grew wider.

"Nope."

Gaara groaned and cursed his sister a thousand times over.

-

-

-

-

Sakura stretched and groaned. Finally, she was done for the night. Twelve hours, twenty four men a day. She sat up on her bed, resting her chin on her hand. This was the time she usually thought about her childhood. She didnt remember much except a blonde woman that was her mother. She remembered a friend...Naruto, maybe? Not much else than that.

She remembered Orochimaru taking her out of her home, with the aid of Kabuto, who was fifteen at the time. He was now twenty-six, and also a frequent visitor in her room. Free of charge of course, but only because he was Orochimaru's helper.

Sakura rose from her bed, donning her favorite pajamas again, before heading down to Ino's room. She knocked four times before Ino finally called her in. Ino was sitting down on her bed, lighting up a cigarette with another girl that was there, TenTen.

"What do you know? _The Cherry Blossom_ has decided to grace us with her fruity presence." Ino teased, smoke wafting around her.

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the smoke and smiled at her friends. Ino was there because she chose to be. She was from Konoha, while TenTen was at the brothel temporarily. Well, she hoped temporarily. She always fought with the other girls, which meant she got traded to other buyers in the market.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked, looking around the room.

"Probably crying. Kin and Karin were teasing her earlier because she hardly got any men." Ino said, waving her cigarette around dramatically.

Sakura felt sorry for Hinata. She was deemed _The Shy Flower_ and really no man wanted a girl who was shy. No, they came to the brothel for girls who would do anything.

"I'll go talk to her," Sakura said, eager to get away from the smoke.

"Whatever," Ino said.

"You guys might want to put those out or at least open a damn window," Sakura said, shutting Ino's door.

She walked down the hall to the room across from hers and knocked on the door.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

Sakura heard her rush to the door, opening it and smiling.

"Oh, hello Sakura. Please, come in. I thought you were..." Hinata trailed off, opening the door wider for Sakura to step inside.

"I know, Hinata. You thought it was one of them disgusting pigs called men. It's after eight. You're safe for the night." Sakura said, sitting on her bed and smiling.

"I don't really have to worry about them as much as you do, Sakura," Hinata whispered, sitting next to Sakura hesitantly.

"Which makes you extremely lucky. Lord only knows why you're here, Hinata." Sakura said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Extremely unlucky I would guess. I'm shy, but Orochimaru did say that my body would attract more customers. He also said that the less talk, the better."

Sakura smiled slightly. "In one way, I'm glad you're here Hinata. I don't want to be around TenTen and Ino when they go on their smoking breaks. Orochimaru is going to catch them one day; he doesn't want his precious brothel burnt down."

Sakura stood up and looked around Hinata's room. She favored the color purple, and Sakura's eyes zoned in on an ornate looking box.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Orochimaru gave it to me. He gave everyone something remember?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, I got the silk dress," Sakura mumbled.

Hinata rose from her place on the bed and opened the small box.

"It's a music box," she said smiling at Sakura.

Sakura smiled back at Hinata, watching her eyes light up with the soft music that came from it.

"That's really beautiful, Hinata. Sometime, we need to get away from here. That's one of the things you should bring. It's a calming song."

"It's almost nine, Sakura. You should be getting to your room before Temari comes up. She's a little mean when were not in the places we are supposed to be." Hinata said quietly, shutting her box.

Sakura nodded and hugged her friend.

"Don't become like Ino. Don't become a prostitute." Sakura said with a serious face.

Hinata laughed. "I think it's a little late for that. For both of us, Sakura."

Sakura laughed and nodded. "You're right. I'll see you later, Hinata."

Sakura left Hinata's room and went to her own. She walked to the window and peered out her curtain once more. The middle of the town was alive with lights and laughter. However, near the suburbs it was all quiet and peaceful.

Sakura longed to be out there, free and alive. Not used as some toy for men. She didn't even know where she was from. Whether it was from here in Suna, or out of the way like Konoha or Iwa. Sakura sighed and closed her curtain, retreating to her bed. Another night down, too many more to go.

-

-

-

-

Gaara stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking through the middle of Suna. He hunched his back, hoping no one would notice _the_ Sabaku no Gaara going into a brothel. Damn Temari. Damn his sister to the deepest pit of hell. He made it into the brothel swift and quick.

He expected the place to be run down, smoky, and men with beer everywhere. However, the brothel had a casino in the front, and from the looks of it, things were very busy. He located his sister by her hair, and he made his way over to her, occasionally looking over his shoulder.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed when he pulled on her sleeve. "You scared me! I hope you brought some serious cash."

"Why?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Didn't you know? In order to get time with _The Cherry Blossom_, you have to have 1000 ryo for half an hour. You'll need at least one hour to convince her. You have 2000 ryo?" Temari asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Gaara patted his pockets and pulled out his wallet.

"Half an hour is all I'll need, Temari. Just give me a time." Gaara said, holding out the money.

Temari took it and placed it behind the desk she was standing in front of.

"Well, since we just opened, go on up. I will come and knock on the door when your time is up." Temari said, sticking her pen behind her ear.

Gaara nodded and made his way up the back stairs behind Temari. He then realized that he forgot to ask what door she was behind. However, as he made his way down the hall, a bright pink door greeted him. Cherry blossom flowers were the border, and her door even had the nameplate that said, _The Cherry Blossom._

Gaara knocked tentatively, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Enter," a sultry voice said, and Gaara shakily took hold of the doorknob and opened the door.

-

-

-

-

The first thing Sakura noticed was that he was about her age. He had delicious wispy red hair that seemed to stick out perfectly, if that made any sense, and an adorable kanji tattoo on his forehead, adding to the mysterious aura of this boy.

"Welcome," Sakura said, rising from the bed.

Gaara flinched and shut the door behind him.

"Obviously, this is your first time coming here. No worries; I'll show you the ropes. I'll show you anything you want." Sakura said, coming closer to him.

"That will not be necessary, Sakura. Sit down." Gaara ordered.

That voice sent welcoming chills down her spine. He had a deep masculine voice, with a sandy undertone. Sakura liked what she saw.

"So, you know my real name then?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

Gaara crossed his arms, nodding his head.

"Yes. I have a proposition for you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "A proposition? What kind of proposition?"

"How would you like to get out of here?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she viewed her freedom. Away from Orochimaru, free to live her lifeforever.

"How could you do that?" She asked.

"I'd come and take you away. I'd take you back to your mother. She's been missing you a lot. Plus, you're living proof that Orochimaru kidnapped you. He'll go to prison, and the other girls will be let free as well."

Sakura smiled at the thought of her friend, Hinata, being free from this place she didn't like. She thought of them living normal lives instead of being prostitutes. But the smile slipped from her face when she realized that _everyone_ knew about her, knew what she looked like. She couldn't go back and disgrace her mother. Better yet, she couldn't go back because this was all she knew.

"Well?" Gaara asked.

"I refuse," Sakura answered, lifting up her chin in defiance.

"What?" Gaara growled as he uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his sides.

"I said no. Get out."

Gaara grabbed her arm and pulled her up so fast, his nose almost bumped hers. He stared into her eyes, as they reflected defiance and fear. His touch brought a shiver to her body, and he threw her back on the bed.

"A waste of my time. Fine. Stay here for all I care." Gaara said, opening her door and slamming it shut.

Sakura stared at the door in complete disbelief and fear. When he had pulled her close to him like that, she _wanted_ something to happen. So badly. He smelled like fresh rain mixed with...lavender maybe? Someone else came up and knocked on her door.

"Sakura?" Temari asked.

Sakura got up quickly and opened the door. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I saw that boy leave quite angry."

"Y-yeah. I think I might be a little sick though." Sakura said.

Temari felt her forehead for a fever. "Alright. You're a little hot. I'll tell the men you're sick today, but just for today. Got it?"

Sakura nodded vehemently. After that episode with the red haired boy, she needed time to think. "Thank you, Temari. I promise that I'll be better tomorrow."

"It's nothing," Temari said walking away.

Sakura closed her door and laid back on her bed.

-

-

-

-

Gaara stomped down the hall, and someone must've heard him muttering because a blonde girl was suddenly out of her room. She was also looking at him like she wanted to eat him. Gaara crossed his arms and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm not a piece of meat," he said.

Ino licked her lips. "Of course not. You're much, much more. So, who'd you pay for?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"I just got done with S-_The Cherry Blossom_. Goodbye." Gaara said.

"Tch. It's _always_ her. God, she's such a freaking bitch." Ino said, walking back into her room and slamming the door. Gaara just stared at the door before heading back down to the casino. He greeted Temari at the desk.

"Well? How'd it go?" Temari asked, eager for the details.

"She said no."

"No?! Who the fuck says no to an offer like that?!" Temari asked, enraged.

"Apparently Sakura? As we have just discussed..." Gaara sometimes wondered if his sister was wrong in the head.

He watched her go up the stairs, coming down minutes later.

"Well, she claims she's sick, and Orochimaru will _not_ be happy about that. You're coming back tomorrow, Gaara. You're coming everyday until she agrees to go with you." Temari said.

"Shit," Gaara cursed, shoving his hands in his pockets, and leaving the building.

Temari watched her brother leave as she chewed on her pen.

__

I thought Sakura would love to get out of a place like this. I wonder why she didn't take Gaara's offer? I'll say something to Hinata about it later. Maybe she'll talk to Sakura.

-

-

-

-

Sakura was aware of doors opening and doors closing throughout the day. She spent the time in her room lounging, reading an occasional magazine, and staring longingly out her window. She had watched the red haired boy leave the brothel, and when he turned back to look at it, his eyes met hers briefly. She let the curtain fall to shield her from his piercing gaze.

Many hours later, she heard a knock at her door.

"Uhm...Sakura?" Someone asked.

Sakura turned her head so her face wasn't mashed into the pillow.

"Sakura overdosed on pills. She's lying in the bathtub dead. Leave a message."

"Oh...I see. You are...u-unwell. My apologies." Hinata stumbled over her words.

Sakura sighed and got up from her place on the bed. She opened her door and managed a small smile for her best friend.

"Sorry Hinata. That was...rude of me I suppose."

Sakura let the purple haired girl in before shutting her door. Sakura flopped down on her bed and Hinata sat on a chair.

"So how was today, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I only had two men come to my room today. It was a good day today. What about you?"

"I only had one, but he didn't do anything. He was the paragon today because he didn't come here for pleasure. It was weird though, Hinata. I _wanted_ something to happen. I convinced Temari that I was sick so I could think on it."

"It is normal to possess certain feelings in this business," Hinata pointed out. "I mean, after all, the men that come are both handsome and ugly. Obviously, this one was a handsome boy."

"That's not the point, Hinata," Sakura whined. "The point is that he didn't come for the sex! It was...different."

"I see." Came the reply.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"I need something to get my mind off this red-haired boy. Tell me how you ended up here again." Sakura said, looking over at her best friend.

"It was...ten years ago..."

****

-

-

-

-

__

"Hinata!" Her cousin called out sharply.

A little nine-year-old Hinata faltered in her walking, and she turned to face him.

"What is it, N-Neji?" Hinata asked, fumbling with a lock of hair that had fallen out of her bun.

"Your father wishes to see you."

Neji turned on his heel and strode away from his cousin. Hinata sighed deeply as she made her way back to the main house. She was always so weak, and her father often said that he wanted to get rid of her, just to make sure Hanabi was the sole heir. Hanabi was, and always will remain, her father's favorite.

"You asked to see me, Father?" Hinata meekly asked, coming into her father's room.

She could see a man sitting next to him. He had pale white skin, with black hair falling down his back. Hinata shivered under his intense gaze.

"Hinata, as you may know, you are not that strong," her father began.

Hinata bowed her head. "Yes, Father. I am aware of that."

"Because of this, you now have a tutor. This is Katsu, and he will help you everyday. The exercises you will be taught will help improve your lungs and breathing. When he deems you ready, you will return to us and become the heir you were always meant to be."

"I understand, Father. I will make you proud."

Her father gave a small smile, and the man rose from his place. He held his hand out to the girl, and Hinata took it.

"We will return shortly so you can see her progress," the man said, bowing to Hinata's father.

They left the room, and when Hinata was tucked into his carriage he smiled at her.

"Child, my name is Orochimaru. You will become one of my girls."

"B-but...you told my father your name was Katsu..."

"A little lying never hurt anyone. You will learn what your purpose in life is soon enough, and you will make me a lot of money."

The carriage took them to his home. He locked her in one of the bedrooms and soon, a man came up. Hinata only understood what Orochimaru had said when the man began taking his shirt off, and her life was hell ever since then.

****

-

-

-

-

Sakura sighed.

"Now I'm pissed at Orochimaru. I can never be happy."

"You never did tell me what happened to you Sakura. Your past is such...a mystery." Hinata whispered.

"I dont remembered much, but...I suppose I can tell you what I remember..."

-

-

-

-

__

A little Sakura giggled as she watched her best friend make funny faces. He had spiky hair that was a deep yellow color, with whisker-like scars on his face. His eyes were an ocean blue, and he was her Naruto-kun.

"I have to go, Naruto-kun! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura laughed, hugging her friend.

An eight-year-old Naruto pouted that his friend was leaving, but he smiled at the thought of playing with her tomorrow.

"Remember, Sakura-chan. The park, okay?"

Sakura nodded and took off running for her home. It was just getting dark, and her mother didn't like Sakura being out that late.

"I'm home, Mother!" Sakura called, leaving her shoes by the door.

Her mom was a busty woman, with blonde hair. How Sakura got her pink hair was beyond her, but she loved it anyway.

"Sakura! It's dark, and I was so worried!" Sakura found herself crushed to her mother's full bosom and she flailed her arms.

"Mother!" Sakura complained. "I'm eight now! You can just pick me up and hug me like this!"

Tsunade let go of her daughter and smiled.

"Course I can. It's how I show that I love you."

Sakura smiled and ran to her bedroom. She pulled on her favorite red nightgown and laid down in her bed. Tsunade came and smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Cherry Blossom."

Sakura closed her eyes and yawned. "G'night."

Tsunade turned out her light and closed the door, leaving the girl to sleep with the moonlight showering over her.

It was a few hours later when Sakura heard it. She rolled over and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Her window across the room was opening and someone was stepping through. She stared, confused for a minute, wondering if this was just a dream. She pinched herself, and when it hurt, she concluded that someone was breaking into their house.

"Mother!" Sakura called.

The man who came into her room was at her bedside in an instant, picking the girl up and running towards the window again.

"Mom!" She called again, louder this time.

The man handed her off and climbed through her window as the two men took off running. Sakura watched as her light went on and her mother looked out the window.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called. "Sakura!"

Silent tears slipped down Sakura's face as she realized she would never see her mother again.

-

-

-

-

"T-they took you right out of your home?" Hinata asked, horrified.

Sakura drew her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them. She nodded her head slowly and solemnly.

"Yeah. So they took you a year after me. I should've done something, maybe fought the men who took me, but...I was so frozen in shock. All I could do was called for my mother. The boy offered me a chance at freedom, Hinata. Freedom! And I turned it down."

"Why, Sakura?"

"I haven't been outside this brothel in so many years, Hinata. Plus, how many people do you think know about me? _The Cherry Blossom?_ I'm just a lowly prostitute here, Hinata. This is all I know and this is all I'm going to do until I die. Or until Orochimaru decides to get rid of me." Sakura said, shrugging. "I don't want to embarrass my mom, Hinata. Besides, this is my life now. The old Sakura is dead."

"I think you should take the offer, Sakura. This is one of the things that don't come around often." Hinata explained.

"I couldnt leave you here, Hinata. I just couldn't do that." Sakura said, smiling at her friend.

Hinata smiled back at Sakura and sat next to her on the bed. Sakura sighed, and Hinata put an arm around her.

"Life is hell, Hinata."

"Yes. Both our lives are."

**__**

-------------------------

__

Do you remember when the only thing

That mattered was taking time

For the things you love?

But now you've got to humor all these fools.

****

-------------------------

Gaara once again made his way up the carpeted stairs to Sakura's room. He has given Temari the allotted amount of money for a full hour this time, and he intended to use it. He knocked on the door and again her sultry voice made its way through his body as he shivered involuntarily. He opened the door, and her eyes brightened at his entrance.

"Well," she said, grinning. "This is quite a surprise. Did you come back for something a little more better, hm?"

"No. Stay seated." Gaara said, sitting in the chair.

Sakura looked at him warily and she crossed her legs.

"So why are you here again? I didn't change my answer to a yes if that's what you're wondering."

"I'm not wondering that. Let's talk."

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Anything. Let's start with our names. I'm Sabaku no Gaara. What about you?"

"I think it's Haruno...Haruno Sakura. Yeah. That's it."

Gaara smirked. "It suits you. I have two siblings."

"I have no siblings to recollect of."

"My best friend is in Konoha. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"My best friend is...wait, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked quietly.

Gaara nodded and Sakura smiled.

"How is the knucklehead?"

"Loud-mouthed as always. It's how he always has been. Why are you so interested in him, Sakura?" Gaara questioned.

"He was my best friend before my Guardian Angel abandoned my ass and allowed me to get stuck here," Sakura said. "Anyway, my best friend now is Hyuuga Hinata."

"A Hyuuga is here?" Gaara asked, surprised.

"Yup," Sakura said, lazily.

"Who else is here?"

"A Yamanaka, a Tsuchi, then there's Ami Watanabe, Karin, and then TenTen. There's a few others, but they are on the other side of the casino, a different set of stairs." Sakura said, standing and crossing over to look out her window.

"I see. And did they get here like you? Stolen?" Gaara asked, relaxing his rigid position.

"Ino chooses to be here. She's a whore like that. Hinata's father was tricked by Orochimaru because he thought his daughter was going to become stronger, health wise. Kin and Karin were already with Orochimaru as adopted daughters, and they chose to please their 'father' by going into his business. TenTen gets into fights a lot, and so she has been to many of the brothels." Sakura said. "Ami is just...here. No one knows about her."

"Hm." Came the reply.

"You know, you're really easy to talk to," Sakura said, turning to him, letting her curtain fall over the window again.

"Are you sure it's me that's easy to talk to? Or were you just wanting someone to listen?" Gaara asked.

"Don't get me wrong because it's great talking to Hinata. She listens to everything I say, and she's the greatest friend anyone could ever have. I suppose I just needed a change. Every man that comes in here is looking for sex. Itachi, Neji, Zaku..." Sakura started listing them off, and Gaara twitched every time a name was uttered. "Then there's that one... who is that? Cat-hood guy?"

__

Mental note...kill Kankuro...later...

"How do you learn all their names?" Gaara asked.

"They tell me their names hoping that I'll remember them and welcome them with open arms the next time they come to my room. I'm very prized in this business."

"But you want freedom."

"Yes. As much as I want my freedom, I couldn't survive out there. I have lived a sheltered life since I was taken. Everyone knows about me, Gaara. I can't disgrace my mother by going to Konoha where Neji, Itachi, Sasuke, and all of them live. Do you know what they'll think?! 'Oh here she is! She's come to us this time! Let's see if we can get some for free!'" Sakura exclaimed.

Her shoulders sagged as she sat on her bed. "I couldn't do that, Gaara. I just couldn't."

A knocking came at the door.

"Your hour is up, sir," Temari said, with fake authority.

"Sakura, listen to me," Gaara said, taking her hands. "If we can get you out of here, we'll go to your mother. We'll tell her your whole story, and Orochimaru will get arrested. Hinata and the other girls will be let free. Don't you want that for your friend?"

Sakura nodded. "More than anything."

"Then get some of your clothes and put them in a bag. Hide the bag under your bed. We'll get you out of here. Temari and I will, I promise." Gaara said, standing up, pulling her up with him.

"Wait, Temari?" Sakura asked.

"She's my sister," Gaara said, giving Sakura a rare smile.

Sakura threw her arms around Gaara and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Temari knocked again, and Sakura let Gaara go. Gaara opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind him.

"Well?" Temari asked.

"We get her out of there tonight. She's ready to go."

"Uh, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Hm?"

"You got a bit of something right there," Temari said, stifling her laughter.

Gaara rubbed at his cheek and found a trace of lipstick.

"She kissed me," he mused, surprised.

"And you didn't notice?"

"She threw her arms around me. How could I notice?"

Temari shook her head and led her little brother down the stairs where another man was standing there. She pushed Gaara away and towards the front doors of the building. Gaara stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled out.

-

-

-

-

That night, Sakura rolled around in an uneasy sleep.

"Sakura?" Someone asked, opening her door.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Temari? Is that you?"

"Hai. Come on. Gaara's got a carriage for us." Temari said.

Sakura climbed out of the bed and dropped down to her knees, her arm extending under the bed to find the bag she had packed. She pulled it out and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her. Temari handed her a pair of shoes, and Sakura eagerly put them on. Temari and Sakura were silent as they made their way down the stairs and to the front doors.

"Sakura?" Someone whispered.

Temari and Sakura froze and turned to see the Hyuuga heiress blinking sleep from her eyes. Sakura crossed over to Hinata and hugged her friend.

"I'm doing this for you, Hinata. For us, our freedom. When I tell my mom what happened, Orochimaru will be arrested and you will never have to please a man again, unless he is your husband." Sakura explained quietly.

Hinata beamed at her friend and hugged her back. "My lips are sealed about this, Sakura. Just hurry alright?"

Sakura nodded, and Hinata made her way up the stairs again. Temari led Sakura outside and to the carriage that was waiting for them. Sakura climbed inside and sat across from Gaara. He gave her a small reassuring smile, and she smiled back at him. She was doing this for her freedom, and she knew in her heart, she should've done this a long time ago.

-

-

-

-

Kabuto made his way down to his Lord's door. Orochimaru himself lived in the Suna Palace, down in the basement.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto called, knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Orochimarus muffled voice came from within.

"Temari is not here, sir. She's gone."

"And? She's probably sick, Kabuto. Go get laid or something."

"That's the thing, my Lord. _The Cherry Blossom_ is gone too." Kabuto said.

Orochimaru slammed his door open, stomping up the stairs. He hated to be woken up in the morning, especially at six in the morning. He stomped his way up the stairs and pounded on Sakura's door.

"Sakura! Get your ass out here now!" Orochimaru screamed.

Ino got up out of her bed and placed her ear at her door, and TenTen did the same. Kin and Karin walked out of their rooms to see what was with their father. Hinata sat on her bed, praying that Orochimaru didn't ask the girls what happened to Sakura.

Orochimaru opened Sakura's door and stepped inside. Her robe was gone, and so were some of her clothes. Her window was open, letting in a cool morning breeze.

"You don't think she climbed out the window do you my Lord?" Kabuto asked.

"No. I don't. Kin, Karin! Come with me! The rest of you girls stay in your rooms!" Orochimaru called, leaving Sakura's room hastily.

If Sakura was on her way to Konoha, then there was no telling how much time Orochimaru had before he was arrested. He would leave with Kabuto, Karin, and Kin so they can start fresh somewhere else. He would leave the girls here. They were almost twenty anyway. He needed younger ones now.

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata opened their doors and looked at each other.

"So, where did she go?" Ino asked Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't know, Ino. I heard some noise in the middle of the night, but I didn't think anything of it."

"So, if she left, then does that mean Orochimaru will too?" TenTen asked.

"Orochimaru kidnapped Sakura from her home when she was eight. He's leaving with Kabuto, Karin, and Kin to escape anyone who might come around wanting to arrest him. I think he's leaving us here." Hinata explained.

"Does that mean we're free then?" Ino wondered, slightly excited.

"I thought you liked being here," TenTen mocked.

"Don't get me wrong, the sex is good. I mean, sex is _always_ good, but when you get so many men who are so bad at it, and then you need to teach them...well, it gets old after a while. I just want a change in scenery now." Ino said, shrugging.

"We might want to wait for someone to come and get us. Until then, I suggest we nap." Hinata said, going back to her room.

TenTen and Ino shrugged. Ino pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and offered TenTen one. TenTen took it and they went into Ino's room to smoke a little piece of their heaven.

-

-

-

-

Sakura shifted in her sleep as the carriage hit a small bump. Her head was tilted to the side and leaning against something. She sighed tiredly, before opening her eyes and sitting up. She looked ahead of her to see Temari's smirking face, and when she looked next to her, she met a mop of red hair.

Gaara turned his face away from Sakura to hide his blushing state, and he shot a glare to his sister. Temari just kept grinning.

"Good morning, Sakura," Temari greeted, turning to the pink haired girl.

"And a good one to you, Temari. How far are we from Konoha?"

"About another five minutes. Are you excited about meeting your mother for the first time in eleven years?"

Sakura was silent for a while, and Gaara turned to stare at her.

"I suppose I am. I mean, I know this whole thing with becoming a prostitute wasn't my fault, but sometimes it feels like it was. Before you started working with Orochimaru, I had tried to kill myself...twice."

Gaara and Temari stared at Sakura in surprise.

"The first time was with pills. I said I had a headache, and Orochimaru had given me a bottle of ibuprofen. I took them all. Chewed them, swallowed them, everything. The second time, I tried to jump out my window. That's why I can't open my window anymore. Orochimaru had it glued, nailed, taped, etc., closed." Sakura whispered. "Then, I began talking to Hinata. We became great friends, and I realized that my life had purpose. My purpose was to make sure Hinata had someone to talk to while we spent our time in hell, and to hopefully, get out of there together one day."

"We're here, Ms. Temari." Someone called.

"Thank you. Ready Sakura?" Temari asked.

Gaara opened the door and stepped out first, offering his hand to Sakura. She took it carefully, and he helped her down. Temari came next and shut the door behind her. All three of them walked into the gates of Konoha, ready to reveal the truth to Lady Tsunade.

****

Three Years Later

Sakura smiled to herself as she sat on her couch, looking through a photo album. To say her mother was surprised when she appeared with Gaara and Temari was an understatement. Tsunade had pulled her daughter into a backbreaking hug, and she listened to Sakura tell her story. An enraged Tsunade had sent men to apprehend Orochimaru in Suna, but when they got there, he wasn't there.

Hinata was returned to her family in Konoha and when she told her whole family what she had been through, they deemed her stronger than any of them, and welcomed her with open arms. Ino had apologized to her parents for running away and joining Orochimaru's brothel. They forgave their daughter happily. TenTen came to Konoha merely because Ino came, and Ino's parents adopted her into the family too.

Sakura herself got some revenge when men had came up to her asking her price. Let's just say some of them received some broken noses and bruised cheek bones. A year after returning to her mother, Gaara had bought a residence in Konoha and asked Sakura to move in with him. Sakura happily agreed and they were married another year after that.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked, coming into the living room.

"Hm?" She asked, closing the book.

"Pictures again?" He smiled at her.

"Yes. Did you know that Naruto-kun proposed to Hinata the other day? Hinata fainted the moment after he asked her. Poor dear..." Sakura said, placing the book on the shelf.

She followed her husband to their bedroom, and he gave her a small kiss.

"Next time you decide to get up in the middle of the night, wake me up and tell me. I nearly had a heart attack." He said.

Sakura laughed. "I'm sorry."

Gaara went out to the living room and shut the light off while Sakura laid down in bed, sighing happily. She noticed a window open, and she called for her husband.

"What is it, Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Can you shut the window?" She asked in a voice that reminded Gaara of a small child.

Something clicked in his brain and he nodded.

"I apologize, Sakura. It was hot in here."

Gaara closed the window and locked it, drawing the curtains over it. He joined his wife in bed and wrapped an arm around her waist. A few even breaths later, and he was asleep. Sakura knew she was being silly about the window, but it was something that haunted her. It would continue to haunt her for the rest of her life because she knew that even though Orochimaru would never come after her again, he was still out there, and he would continue with what he did best.

And that's what scared her the most.

**__**

-------------------------

__

Go on believe if it turns you on,

Take what you need 'till your body's numb,

Prostitution is revolution, you can hate me

After you pay me.

My submission is your addiction,

So just get out while you can.

****

-------------------------

And it's done! The song was _Prostitution Is The World's Oldest Profession (And I, Dear Madame, Am A Professional)_ by _Cobra Starship_

****

Once again, this was a one-shot for Vesper chan's contest! I would greatly appreciate it if you would review!

__

BulletGirl-Cherryblossom


End file.
